nicktoonsunitefandomcom-20200213-history
Ickis (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters)
"Why don't you pick on someone your own size...LIKE ME?!?!?!" -Ickis, performing a loom Ickis is the main protagonist, later deuteragonist of the series, changing roles with Oblina. His method of scaring humans is the ability to grow bigger. However, due to Ickis' large ears, he is often confused with a bunny rabbit. Ickis also has feet in the shape of an elf's shoe. Ickis also tends to be on the nervous side and often has a lack of self-confidence, partly from trying to live up to the legacy of his father, Slickis, who was the academy's most renowned student. Ickis is room-mates with Oblina and Krumm, and he is also best friends with them. He goes to the Monster Academy along with many other monsters. Contentsshow Description Throughout the show, Ickis searches for his identity with the aid of his brainy friend Oblina and shy roommate Krumm. His eagerness to please others and tendency to test his boundaries sometimes get him into trouble.﻿ The worst thing about being a monster that might be considered "cute" by humans is that it comes as a disadvantage when you're trying to scare people! Ickis knows this all too well, but he's been working on perfecting his scare strategies even before he began attending the Gromble's school. Ickis has big shoes to fill, as his dad Slickis is a legendary monster who is famous for his scares. This definitely puts the pressure on Ickis, but his best friends Krumm and Oblina always help him out of the many jams he gets himself into. Nick.com Bio Constantly nervous and a little too cute for his own good (the rabbit ears don't help), Ickis has a lot to overcome before he can graduate from the Monster Academy. He's always losing his Monster Manual and getting in over his head (which isn't too hard since he's on the short side), and he's anything but the teacher's pet. Luckily, he has good friends like Krumm and Oblina to turn to. Ickis also has the ability to transform into one of the most terrifying monsters of all when it matters most, so never count him out. Looks Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina Ickis and his friends. Ickis‘ body is mostly magenta. His eyes are yellow and his lips are lavender. He has two big rabbit-like ears, has two arms and two short legs with feet that resemble jester/elf shoes. His eyes becomes red and his teeth turn sharp when he scares sometimes. It can also be assumed that Ickis is fuzzy in texture and appearance due to the description Krumm gives himself as "Krickis" in Episode 15. (Season 1, Episode 8b) Appearances Ickis has appeared in every episode of Aaahh!!! Real Monsters. His first appearance was in The Switching Hour. His last was in Ghost Story on Rugrats. Trivia In the pilot episode and in “Monsters, Get Real!”, Ickis wears glasses. Ickis once was mistaken for a criminal in disguise. After reading an Ultra Monster comic, Ickis decided to become a superhero. His scare mode involves his eyes filling up with blood, growing fangs, and growing many times his size. Ickis likes human babies. He is allergic to slugs. It is hinted that he will one day be Gromble's successor the reasons that he's going through the same trails like Gromble did when Gromble was his age. He bears a resemblance to the imps and Gremlins from the 1984 film "Gremlins" and the 1990 film "Gremlins 2: The New Batch". Ickis is the leader of the trio. He fell in love with a puppet named Judy. During the show's opening, Ickis hides his face under a shoe by scaring a baby who cries while a bird holds a worm to calm him down. This never happens in real life. For the first half of the series, Ickis is the initial protagonist, having intended plans for the academy. However, after he joins forces with Oblina, they operate equally, until the second half, where Oblina steps out on top. In the episodes: “Quest for the Holy Pail”, “Things That Go Bump”, “Slick Ick”, “The Great Escape” and “Internal Affairs”, Ickis says the line, “I hate my life.” This line is one that is also frequently said by Ed Bighead, the main antagonist of the black comedy cartoon Rocko's Modern Life. Both are voiced by Charlie Adler and both live with consistent suffering. Category:Nicktoons Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Monsters